This invention relates to planters and, more particularly, to means for supporting wall and window sill mounted plant growth.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly directed to a means for supporting a flower pot on or from a narrow ledge or window sill of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clip-on pot holders comprising a metal clasp which is attached to a post and fitted over and under a pot's lip have been used for supporting up to seven inch diameter pots. Although these clips can support reasonable loads, they are limited in their ability and cannot be protected against failure. Other forms of makeshift supports or shelves have been used to support plants, but none are known which are designed to act in a cantilever manner to support a flower pot from a wall or the edge of a narrow ledge or window sill. Thus, a need exists for a well designed, inexpensive pot holder for attachment to a wall or edge of a window sill in a cantilever manner.